plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby
The Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby is a medium-sized gun that shoots small explosive devices similar to grenades, only weaker and different in appearance. The Grenade Launcher is one of the few weapons affected by gravity. This weapon fires small grenade projectiles a short distance that can fall down certain blocks and hit hard to reach targets if aimed at a precise angle. These grenades will explode at a set time or in coming into contact with an enemy. This weapon is best used shooting down at an enemy from a higher level. The weapon has a broad barrel with a white bottom and a red strip on the top. Also, it features an ark-like wire on the back on the gun, and blinks a red light indicating that it is reloading the next grenade. It fires considerably fast, and when upgraded to level 3, it spams 2 grenades at once at the same rate of fire as a pistol and with a greater blast force and damage then the standard grenade launcher. It can be seen being used in Level 16 by usurpation soldiers and in Level 26 by Civil Security Lites with the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro. All of these instances make use of the gun's ability to hit targets on lower ground using the effect of gravity on the projectiles. This is the only weapon that cannot be picked up in the campaign by any of the Protagonists without cheats. It also has a counter-part that the drones use in Level 4 and 13. Its appearance is the same, except the color is slightly darker and the handle and trigger are missing. In Multiplayer, this gun fires much slower than in the Campaign and single-player maps. In Multiplayer the Grenade Launcher is semi-automatic, while in single-player this weapon has an impressive fire rate, especially when upgraded to level 3. There is a glitch where if someone runs against a wall and point the Grenade Launcher at the wall and fires it, the grenade goes through the wall and explodes. It could only happen if the wall is not overlapped, or if the wall is thin. Trivia *Despite the fact that the grenades are big, it can glitch through some walls. *If the grenade launcher is upgraded to level 2 or 3, it will fire multiple grenades. *The grenades can ricochet off walls, which is effective against enemies in seemingly tight spaces. *The grenades in the launcher are different from the ordinary grenades the player throws. *It is unknown why the weapon is called at the end "CS-SpamThemBaby", or it might have been just a name for telling someone to spam the gun, as the grenades never end. *The grenades shot out by the grenade launcher can be affected using the kinetic module. *Before version 1.20, Grenade Launcher used slot 6, but after this update, the grenade launcher is relocated to slot 5. In the Campaign, the weapon is still in slot 6. *In multiplayer, the rate of fire is decreased severely, whereas in single-player, the grenade launcher shoots rapidly. *If not dealt with quickly, the Grenade Launcher can whittle your health down quite a bit. *It is possible to achieve this weapon via cheats. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Slot 5 Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 6 Category:Grenades Category:Explosives